


Sugar: The Later Years

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Sugar Universe [6]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Interracial Relationship, May/December Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: This is the next chapter of yours and Chris' “happily ever after". Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Junior, no!"  
  
You quickly ran up to the medium skinned, curly dark haired boy trying to shove Cheerios in his wailing baby brother's mouth and took the box away. Junior frowned.  
  
“Junior! What were you thinking?!" you exclaimed, picking up the baby from his play mat.  
  
“It snack time! I feed Al!" Junior reasoned.  
  
You closed your eyes, praying for the strength to not murder this ignorant child, and put, Alex, in his high chair. You gave him a bottle to suck on and he quickly quieted. You sighed in relief before kneeling down to Junior's level.  
  
“Thank you for trying to help, but he can't eat that kind of Junior food," you smiled, ruffling his hair, “He's too young."  
  
“But-," Junior started.  
  
“I said _no_ , Junior."  
  
His face broke up in anger and he threw his bowl of cereal on the ground. Your eyes narrowed and so did his. Why did he always make things so difficult?  
  
“Junior! Pick that up!" you ordered.  
  
“No!"  
  
“You have five seconds before I get your daddy!"  
  
He sat down and started crying...which set his brother off. You buried your face in your hands. After a second, you started crying a bit too. Why did you agree to this?  
  
You were already tired from spending the last two nights finishing your dissertation, now you were alone with a needy baby and a kindergartener that despised you. You must be some kind of idiot.  
  
“Junior please-!" you begged when his cries increased in volume.  
  
“Hey what's wrong?!"  
  
You looked over to see, Chris, coming through the hall with, Dodger, at his heels. He sat down his suitcases and he ran over. You stood up and threw up your arms.  
  
“I told him, Alex, can't eat solid food and he flipped out!"  
  
You sighed in relief as your husband picked up the boy and your furry son stood up on his hind legs so he could lick your tear stained face. Of course, Junior, stopped his crocodile tears immediately since, Chris, was there. You sighed and put, Dodger, down gently with a grateful pat.

“Thanks, boy," you whispered, “At least one of you listens to me."  
  
“Hey, look at me, Junior," Chris said.  
  
The boy did as he was told immediately and, Chris, looked at him sternly, but spoke with a soft tone. Junior looked genuinely ashamed during his lecture. You turned your attention to, Alex, fuming the entire time you fed him his baby food.  
  
You treated, Junior, the same way as, Chris, does! Didn't yell, showed endless amounts of patience, yet he still respected his “Unkey" infinitely more than you. It just made you even more nervous for when you get pregnant.  
  
“Okay, you know what comes next right?" Chris asked. You looked over as, Junior, nodded and looked grumpily at you.  
  
“I sorry, Aunt (Y/N) for being mad," he mumbled, “I clean now."  
  
“Thank you Junior," you said, knowing that this would happen again, “You did a very big boy thing by apologizing."  
  
He grunted and, Chris, gave him a look. Junior verbally acknowledged your gratitude and your husband put him down to pick up his mess.  
  
A little while later, you put Junior and Alex down for a nap and sat next to your husband on the couch. Chris passed out while you put the kids to sleep since he just got home from a long plane ride, so you cleaned up a bit more and graded some papers while your boys rested.  
  
“Just wait till we have ones that actually live here," a deep voice yawned.  
  
You looked over at the voice's owner. Chris stretched and sat up so he could pull you into his lap. He rested his head on your shoulder. You sighed as you ran your nails through his hair and beard.  
  
“I'm going to be terrible," you muttered.  
  
“Hey, that's not true. You're going to be a good mother, sugar."  
  
“Chris, you always calm, Junior, down, I just make him angrier. The only reason, Alex, is okay with me is because he sleeps all day!"  
  
Chris sat his head up and you looked down, knowing you'd start crying if you looked into his eyes.  
  
“That's not true, (Y/N). You know it's not," he scolded, “You're great with Te-Te, Alex, _and_ Junior. They love you, sugar."  
  
He lifted your chin up so he could assure you with his kind, soft eyes.  
  
“And I love you too, baby girl," he smiled, “I missed you, _Doctor_  Evans."  
  
You laughed and shook your head. He smirked triumphantly before he kissed your five year old wedding ring. Then he kissed you deeply. You broke away as his lips moved to latch onto your neck.  
  
“Chris...the kids..."  
  
“They're dead to the world, baby girl, it's fi-why are there Cheerios in your shoes?"  
  
You looked down and under the coffee table where you saw all of your pseudo nephew's cereal that was once on the floor filling your heels.  
  
“SEBASTIAN STAN THE _SECOND_!" you shouted. Chris held you back from running up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Chris! My sister's pregnant! I'm gonna be an aunt!"  
  
You came down the stairs in all smiles. For your sake, he smiled back.  
  
“That's great, sugar."  
  
He looked back at his phone, previously using it for business, but now he was trying to avoid direct eye contact. You plopped down next to him.  
  
“This is great, huh? Scott's adopting again, the kid's finally settled down."  
  
“Yup."  
  
He kept going through his e-mails, trying to not let his emotions break through. He couldn't pretend like almost every time you tell him you have good news, that he hopes that you're about to tell him he's going to be a father. You laid your head on his arm.  
  
“I'm going to the doctor tomorrow," you said. He put his phone down and looked you in the eye so you couldn't lie to him.  
  
“What for?"  
  
“Eh, the usual gross girl stuff," you shrugged.  
  
“Is something wrong?"  
  
“I sure hope not!"  
  
You snuggled into him and started playing with his wedding ring. His chest tightened when he heard you whisper to yourself.  
  
“I sure hope not..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sugar, what's wrong?"  
  
You sighed and kept stirring the sauce you were making as a part of dinner. Immediately after coming home, you opened a bottle of hard soda, mixed it with some of your rum, and started cooking, desperate to get your mind to start thinking rationally before your husband noticed you were back. Unfortunately, Chris, came down from the studio only a few minutes later.  
  
“I asked the doctor about why I'm not getting pregnant after seven _years_ of unprotected sex," you answered finally.  
  
“A-and?"  
  
You put your cup down and turned off the stove, confusion and anger still going through you.  
  
“Nothing. There's absolutely no reason why-."  
  
You started crying. Almost instantly, warmth and the smell of turpentine surrounded you. You turned around accept your husband's comfort and he kissed the top of your head.  
  
“Shhh, it's okay, baby, it's okay," he soothed, “I'll set up an appointment too. It could easily be me."  
  
“B-but you're healthy as a horse!" you exclaimed, “Your muscles have muscles!"  
  
“I don't think that's possible, baby."

“For you it is..." you sniffed.  
  
“Well.." he laughed, “We'll be okay, baby. I told you, I'm fine with not having kids since you don't."  
  
You lifted your head to look up at your paint smeared husband. As much as he tried to hide it, you've seen the increasing amount of sadness in his eyes every time he found out someone who wasn't you was expecting...and to be honest so were you.  
  
Lately, you felt like something was missing in your life, something that baby sitting Sebastian's kids and seeing your sister-in-law's little ones filled when you were around them, but left bigger as soon as they left. You weren't sure how to describe it, but you were sure it's what, Chris, has been feeling for a long time. You took his ring hand.  
  
“I do. That's why I went," you smiled, “I want to raise a family with the man I love most."  
  
“R-really?" he asked, eyes widening.  
  
“Really, realmmmm..."

* * *

  
“What did they say?"  
  
Chris slowly sat down next to you, taking the glass of whiskey you offered him with a blank expression. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. You patiently waited even though you were internally screaming. Finally, he started talking.  
  
“Well, I since started smoking before I was completely done with puberty, that did mess with me a bit, but that doesn't fully explain it...well, I-I'm not completely, but-."  
  
“Chris!"  
  
He clammed up and set his glass on the coffee table with a shaking hand. You frowned and ran a hand up and down his jawline.  
  
“What did they say?" you asked calmly.  
  
“(Y/N), (Y/N), I-I'm sorry I-," he whispered. He took deep shaking breath.  
  
“You want kids, a-and I may never be able to give them to you."  
  
You felt your heart stop. It was _him_? No. No way. You cupped his cheeks.  
  
“Th-there's treatments right? There must be something..." you reasoned. Chris shook his head.  
  
“Guys can become less fertile over time...especially when we hit the over forty line," he explained quietly, “Since I was already...It's just going to get har-."  
  
He looked down, shame etched in every line of his face. You frowned and stroked his cheeks.  
  
“Hey, look at me," you said.  
  
He took your hands off his face and turned away from you. You felt a knife go through your heart.  
  
“I'm-I'm gonna go out for a bit, sugar," he said in a barely audible voice, “You can stay here-(Y/N)!"  
  
He moved to get up and you quickly climbed into his lap to hold him down. You knew what going out for a bit meant.

It meant not getting out of bed for god knows how long. It meant a locked door and you on the other side listening to him cry, but unable to comfort him. You knew because it happened a couple of times before you moved in with him.  
  
He gave you a key to his apartment so you could come and go as you pleased. You usually listen to him when he said he wanted some alone time, but one day though, you felt a low coming and you just wanted him to tell you it would be okay.  
  
When you came the place was dark and smelled off like he hadn't cleaned up a while. When you made your way to his room, all you heard out of it were pained sobs that stabbed right through your heart. You tried the door, but it was locked.  
  
You stayed all night, but he never came out. When he didn't come out the next day either, you left and kept coming back every day for nearly a week. When he finally told you he was "back", he didn't mention if he ever knew you were there and you never mentioned it to save his pride. You knew just because the fog goes away, doesn't always mean the pain stays away.  
  
That happened twice more before you moved in and hadn't happened since. You always being around chased his demons away. You'd be damned if you were going to sit here and let them catch up again.  
  
“Su-sugar, I-I want to be alone right now, pl-?"  
  
“Christopher Robert Evans," you growled, “Look. At. Me."  
  
He slowly did as you asked with tears threatening to fall. You rapidly blinked and held his ring hand in yours.  
  
“I don't care. It doesn't matter."  
  
His eyes went wide in disbelief before he growled, ripped his hand out of yours, and took you off his lap. You swallowed back your hurt as he stood up and started walking away. This wasn't the time for your feelings. You ran after him, hugged him tight, and wouldn't let go. He sighed and slumped.  
  
“Sugar...sugar, y-you shouldn't have to worry about stuff like this! Y-you deserve everything! I-I promised you'd never want for anything...I shouldn't've let us get this far! I-I've taken the best years of your life away!"  
  
“Christopher-!"  
  
He turned around, bright red with rage. You wanted to shrink away, but you knew he would just shut down the instant he even thought he was scaring you. So you stood your ground while he stuttered for words. Finally, he put together a coherent thought.  
  
“I'm being serious, (Y/N)! You had a chance to find a full life with someone good enough for you and my selfish ass took that from you because I wanted _my_ second chance!"  
  
“Christopher stop-!"  
  
“All this time I was just an old fool! An old fool stupid enough to think he _deserved_ a second chance!"  
  
“Christopher stop it-!"  
  
“No wonder she left me! God knew I wasn't enough and let her in on it; now doctors _proved_ I'm not a-and y-y-you're g-gonna l-l-le-leave m-m-me t-t-too!"  
  
“ChristOPHER ROBERT, STOP. RIGHT. THERE. I WON'T HEAR ANYMORE OF THAT KINDA TALK!"  
  
He shrunk at your tone of voice so you took a deep breath to calm yourself. You ran a hand through his hair and down his jawline before kissing his cheek.  
  
“She left you because she didn't care that she had good, great man. _I_ do, Chris," you said firmly.  
  
He swallowed hard and looked away, tears going down his face. You tried to get him to listen to you and not the voice in his head, but to no avail.  
  
“Baby...baby, you're only saying that because the wound's still fresh," he whispered, “Give it some more time and you'll realize you deserve better a-and I promise I won't stop you."  
  
He looked up at you with pain filling his eyes, but the up most concern for you.  
  
“I don't expect you to wait around here for some miracle to happen! I don't want you to wait around!"

He started crying harder while you started to see red.  
  
“I-It's too late for me, (Y/N), but you still have time to find someone man enough to-."  
  
You pushed off him and started stomping upstairs, desperately trying to keep your temper in check. You knew he didn't mean any of his words, he was just panicking the same as you, but you just couldn't believe he would even think that you only thought of him as a sperm donor. You refrained from punching the wall as you heard him come silently into the room.  
  
“S-sugar I won't follow you," he said quietly, “But at least tell me when you get to where you're going so I know you're safe."  
  
“I'm not leaving!" you snapped, “I just need to back off because I'm about to slap you!"  
  
You turned around ready to start shouting again, but the sight of your husband pacified you. His face was tired, red, and swollen. He stood hunched over like he was trying to make himself disappear. You never seen him look so small. You took a deep breath before talking in a calmer, but still firm tone.  
  
“How dare you? How dare you think I'm gonna throw our lives together away over this?! These rings mean a thing or two to me, Chris."  
  
“Sugar-."  
  
“I AM talking, Christopher Robert Evans! And you will sit down, listen to me, and listen _good_."  
  
He hung his head and did as you asked. You walked over to the bed and lifted his chin up so you could look into his scared blue eyes.  
  
“As you told me ten years ago, Christopher Robert, _you_ are the most important in my life, _not_ some non-existent children. Getting old with just _you_ is a life well lived to me, Chris.

A-and you're middle-aged now, so what?! You still go out, you're super healthy, have a career that keeps growing!  
  
Look at me! I was _born_ seventy years old!  
  
I've always hated being social! I get exhausted just walking from here up to the studio! My career has peaked for me, I don't want to go any higher and I'm barely _thirty_ , Chris!"  
  
You finally calmed yourself down completely and sat down on his lap. You kissed both his cheeks then hugged him as tight as you could. He started shaking and you held him tighter.  
  
“Look at the mirror, Chris."  
  
He didn't move.  
  
“Chris please?"  
  
He sighed and slowly looked up. You took his ring hand in yours.  
  
“Do you see the perfect man?" you asked.  
  
Chris looked away. You kissed his hand and turned his face toward his reflection again.  
  
“Because I do. Yesterday, today, and fifty years down the road," you smiled, “I love you, Christopher Robert Evans. May nothing make us part."  
  
You snuggled into him. He stared expressionless at your hand on top of his.  
  
“Y-you can't just let an old man pity himself in peace, can you?" he asked quietly.  
  
“Nope," you said. He didn't say anything more and you didn't move off of him.

* * *

  
The silence following you trying to get through to him rang in your ears as he continued to not say anything and stare blankly at your intertwined hands. You thought he was snapping out of his withdrawal into himself when he finally squeezed your hand and kissed your cheek, but then he got up and went to the kitchen without a word. You heard the door to the garage open and his car start up.  
  
As you watched him drive away through the window, you started to think that maybe you didn't help, and maybe couldn't help. You laid back down on the bed and cuddled up with his pillow.  
  
A while later, you woke up to a scent you hadn't smelled in forever: flowers and Chinese food. You sat up to find your husband holding a bouquet of violets. He stared down at you with an expression you couldn't place. It was mostly love, but there was something else there, something even deeper.  
  
“Chris?" you asked.

He wrapped his arms around you and broke down in loud sobs. You just ran your nails through his hair and beard, planting kisses on his head. Eventually, he quieted down and handed you your flowers with a soft smile. You smiled back and buried your face in them. He hadn't given you flowers in at least three years.  
  
“They're beautiful," you finally whispered, “Thank you."  
  
“You're welcome."  
  
You closed your eyes to smell them better, missing the look of complete adoration and loyalty in your husband's eyes. You felt a hand go over your hair along with a pair soft lips on your forehead.  
  
“Only the best for the woman that hung the moon in the sky and makes the stars shine," he promised.  
  
Chris cupped your cheeks and pressed his lips against yours. You sighed in relief and gave into whatever pace he needed. After a few minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead on yours.  
  
“Thank you, my sweet girl," he whispered.  
  
“For what?" you asked in confusion.  
  
“Just...thank you," he smiled, “Now come here, let, Daddy, feed his baby girl."  
  
He sat you in his lap, took the take out boxes from the bag, and set them on the nightstand. He held up some food in his chopsticks, but somehow missed your mouth causing it to go down your shirt. You started laughing and, after a beat, Chris, joined in. That just made you laugh harder.  
  
“You're meatball," you giggled, nuzzling his nose, “No, a meatball _sub_."  
  
“I love you too, sugar. I love you so damn m-much, (Y/N) Evans."  
  
You sobered up at the waiver in his voice and looked him directly in the eyes, running your nails up and down his jawline.  
  
“I do love you, Chris. It'll be okay, _we'll_ be okay. Don't you ever doubt that."  
  
He nodded in understanding and pulled you closer. Dinner became long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chris Evans of this story is not the irl one. Just want us to all be clear on that t
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“So, you and your wife have been married for eight years. We're all wondering, when's it gonna happen?"  
  
“When is what?" Chris asked, feigning ignorance. If he heard this question once, he's heard it a million times.  
  
“Baby Evans!" the interviewer exclaimed, “Come on Cap, we've all been patiently waiting!"  
  
Chris put on a tired, but cordial smile.  
  
“Well, you'll be waiting till the end of time," he said politely, “A baby just isn't in the cards."  
  
“Really? Why?" the interviewer frowned.  
  
Chris sighed and just imagined you there laying his head on your shoulder, while running your fingers through his hair and beard.  
  
“ _It's okay, my love,_ we'll _be okay. I love you._ "  
  
“We're just too busy," he shrugged, “She's running an entire department of a university, I'm figuring out my career post- _Captain America_. It's just not gonna work out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sugar," Chris greeted, “What're you doing up? It's what 3 a.m. over there?"  
  
“Just thinking about stuff..." you answered.  
  
“That's never a good thing. You, thinking."  
  
You smiled weakly at his tease and relaxed slightly just hearing his voice. Chris frowned while getting up to go into the privacy of his trailer. You sighed as concern filled his expression.  
  
“Baby. Baby talk to-," he said firmly.  
  
“The university might be closing in a couple years if they can't make cut backs and keep up retention a-and since I barely have tenure th-they're con-cons-considering-."  
  
You buried your face in your hands and started crying. You didn't want to say anything in the hope that it was just rumours and hearsay, but then your dean called you in for a meeting last week to confirm everything. Including, you being on the chopping block since you were the “least experienced". Translation: you're no where near retirement age and head of a department. Your pay will keep increasing more than they can/want to give, so sorry not sorry, here's your pink slip.

You knew you didn't actually need a job since, Chris, could take care of everything by himself, but you couldn't be without your own income. The thought made you feel useless. You felt like a failure, a burden.  
  
“Baby, baby it's okay," Chris soothed, “It-."  
  
“A-an-and no-no one w-will leave me alone!" you continued before you lost your nerve, “Everyone keeps asking me 'When are you going to get pregnant already? Did you only marry him for his fame? How many sugar daddies do you have?' 

Th-they're making me out to be some gold digging whore, Chris! A-and I don't want to tell them why we c-can't have a baby because then they'll be up _your_ ass! I don't want that, Chris, you have enough to worry about right now with your movie!"  
  
“Baby..."  
  
“I don't know what to do, Chris! I-I do-don't know what to do!"  
  
Your husband stayed silent while you cried yourself out. You cried harder when you reached to the side expecting, Dodger, to be there like he always was when one of you needed him, and remembered he'll never come running down the hall to jump on your lap again. Eventually, you lifted your head up and met the empathetic ones of your forever other half. He put his ring hand on the screen. You did the same.  
  
“Baby, baby I'm here for you. I'm always here for you, my sweet girl."  
  
“I-I know...It's just...it's just one thing after another you know? First, Dodger, then you can't be here for our tenth, now I'm about to get laid off. I-I just feel like I'm falling apart, my love. I-I feel like I used to back in college..."

Your husband stayed silent for a long time. You looked up in a panic, worried that you said too much and offended him. His eyes weren't angry, though; they were deeply concerned. You quickly wiped your face, but didn't apologize for anything so you wouldn't get a lecture on not bottling up your feelings. Eventually, he spoke.

“It'll be okay, baby, just don't listen to them," Chris said, nuzzling his phone screen where your nose should be, “I'm here for you okay? Whatever you need just call."  
  
You nodded again and kissed his on screen cheek. You talked with him for a while longer about how filming his new romance is going before someone knocked on his door. He looked at you with apologetic eyes. You just smiled.  
  
“Just pretend she's me, okay?"  
  
“I already do," he laughed, “Can't tell you how many times I've had to do another take 'cause I keep calling her 'Sugar'. I think I'm about to get fired."  
  
“Aren't you the director?"  
  
“I stand by my statement."  
  
You laughed for the first time in forever and rolled your eyes. Your husband muttered something you couldn't make out.  
  
“I love you, Chris," you promised.  
  
“I love you too, Mrs. Evans. I'll be home soon okay?"  
  
“Okay..."  
  
You two disconnected and you hugged his pillow tight, trying not to let the silence of the house get to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Finally home..." Chris sighed.  
  
He reached over for your vase of violets, daffodils, and peonies and the open toed, metallic silver stilettos he saw while buying shoes for himself. He'd been fantasizing about making love to you while you wore nothing but them for _weeks_. He smirked and got out of his taxi. Going through the front door, he was momentarily sobered by the lack of a hyperactive golden retriever running down the hallway.  
  
He'd been wanting to get another dog, not to replace, Dodger, but at least to fill the silence of the house and the quiet loneliness in your eyes whenever he goes on business trips this long. Six months later, you still won't hear of it. He sighed and blinked back tears.  
  
He knew a day like this was coming, but when he got, Dodger, he thought the puppy would become one of the kids, not the only one...Chris shook his head.  
  
“ _Do_ not _go down that road, Evans. (Y/N) needs you. Just_ you."  
  
Finally, he swallowed back his sadness and continued up through the house looking for you. As he came up to the bedroom he could hear your mutter singing.  
  
“You've come this far, you're all cleaned up, you've made a mess again..."  
  
His chest tightened up a bit. You used to always sing that song when you were trying to get over a low. Suddenly, he wished he got food too. He was about to quietly sneak back out to his car when the door knob rattled.  
  
“Make no mistake, the day will come when you can't cover up what you've do-OH!"  
  
You jumped a mile in the air, before grabbing your chest and leaning on the wall. Chris smiled.  
  
“Happy anniversary, baby!" he exclaimed.  
  
“Y-you! I-I thought you couldn't get back in time!" you shouted.  
  
“I wanted to surprise you," he shrugged.  
  
You scoffed at his grin, threw yourself at him, pushed him close with shaking hands, and buried your face in his chest. He felt his shirt getting wetter and wetter. He moved to set his presents down so he could hug and kiss you properly. All that went out the window when he put his arms around you and felt nothing but almost skin and bones. He stiffened.  
  
“Sugar-?"  
  
“You must be exhausted!" you interrupted, “Go lay down! I'll-!"  
  
“Sugar, look at me," he said quietly.  
  
You hesitated for a second before you did as he asked. Chris looked over you. There was a translucency to your skin that suggested you hadn't left the house, if not the room in a while. The heavily stained sweats your wore hung loosely on your frame despite them being almost too tight almost a year ago. The feature killing him most, however, was your eyes. They looked tired. A tired that he wished he didn't know so well. He ran a hand over your in desperate need of a wash hair.  
  
He looked around the hallway, really looked at it. There was a solid layer of dust over everything. He looked back down at you. Your hands were in your pockets, but that didn't hide their violent shaking.  
  
“Baby, talk to me?" he asked.  
  
“I've told you everything, my love," you said firmly, “Now it's my job to deal with it."  
  
You smiled and kissed his cheek before getting your gifts off the floor.  Chris opened his mouth just to close it again, knowing that pushing it when you're in a low would just make you shut down completely. You snuggled into him again.  
  
“Come on, hubby. Let me put these beautiful flowers in the bedroom and cook you the best dinner ever."

* * *

  
When, Chris, looked over at you from putting the dinner plates in the cabinet, he found you looking at the calendar on the fridge. You smiled at seeing all his free time for the next few weeks, but stopped as soon as you reached for a pencil from the holder since your shaking hands made it nearly impossible.  
  
You sighed and went back over to the sink where you were slowly unloading the dishwasher before he came in to help. Chris frowned trying to figure out a question he could ask that wasn't too direct.  
  
“Sugar...when's the last time you used the studio?"  
  
You jumped at the sound of his voice, but soon he saw the tell tale signs of you becoming embarrassed.  
  
“A month or so..." you muttered, “M-m-my ha-hands got too b-bad."  
  
You continued your task, wiping away tears. Chris came up behind you and took your hands to still them. You leaned into him, sniffling and he just rocked you. He knew how hard this last year had been on you.  
  
Between his lack of physical presence because of his most recent project, the media pressing the “Where's Baby Evans?" issue harder and harder, and your job putting you on forced unpaid administrative leave due to your stress levels from the possibility of being laid off effecting your performance, you've been a ball of nerves.  
  
He tried his best to keep you steady, since even the strongest can break under so much pressure. Your constantly shaking hands were just one of quite a few cracks he's seen in your composure in the few short hours he's been home.  
  
He held them until you calmed. Then he kissed the top of your head and picked you up.  
  
“Come on, baby. Let's go make something together."

* * *

  
“Why did we never finger paint together before?" you asked.

You held his hands tight, like he would disappear if you let him go. He nuzzled your neck so you could get more skin to skin contact.  
  
“I dunno," he smiled, “But I'm glad we did."  
  
“Me too...Thanks love."  
  
You pecked his hands and turned to look at the painting. You reached out to take it off the easel and broke down when you dropped it paint side down due to your hands shaking again. Chris sighed and swallowed back his own tears while he held you tight. You just cried harder.  
  
“It's okay, sugar," he whispered, kissing the top of your head, “You'll be okay, baby."  
  
You just shook your head and buried your face in your hands as your whole body started to shake. His tears finally fell. He wanted to distract you from everything, but how...  
  
He smiled softly and started kissing the sweet spot on your neck. You sighed, leaning into him so he'd get a better angle on you. He groaned at the always sweet smell of your skin and moved his hands down to the waistband of your sweatpants. Your eyes opened, filled with concern.  
  
“My love....my love you don'tmmm..."  
  
“Shhh," he whispered against your lips, now not feeling any sort of fatigue despite today's fourteen hour plane ride and hour and a half train one, “Let me take care of you, my sweet girl."  
  
You searched his eyes for a minute before you smiled a bit and nodded. He smiled again and laid you down before taking off your sweatpants and panties. He kissed your inner thighs, savoring every movement and sound after almost a year of just video chat.  
  
He slowly took you apart over and over for he didn't know how long. All he knew was that by the time you asked for a take five, he had a slight ache in his jaw and his cock was straining painfully against his jeans.  
  
Eventually, you moved into his lap and captured his lips. Your hands wandered from pulling on his hair, to his jawline, down to the zipper of his jeans. He groaned as you wrapped your hand around his shaft and started jerking him.  
  
“You like that, Christopher?" you asked nipping at his neck and rubbing his sensitive head with your thumb.  
  
“Yes, miss, _yes_!" he exclaimed, grabbing your ass with every intention of bedding you that instant. You seemed to have other plans though.  
  
You winked and moved down to lick the precome dripping off his tip while looking him right in the eye. It took every bit of self control he had to not come then and there. He buried a hand in your hair to lift your head.  
  
“I'm not gonna last long enough for that..." he blushed, “You sounded so pretty, I-oh, sugar, _please_ stop teasing me..."  
  
You started rubbing your womanhood against his manhood and he held you tight, begging for permission to make love to you. Finally, you smiled and nuzzled his nose before lowering yourself on him.  
  
He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on yours, trying to keep himself together as your wet heat squeezed around him. Being inside you was number two on the list of things he always missed when off on his months long shoots and promotional trips. His first time with you twelve years ago convinced him that you were tailor made for him and every day after just got better and better.  
  
He opened his eyes to find his cock disappearing and reappearing as you rode him hard and fast, your clothed tits bouncing in his face, begging to be freed and marked by his mouth, and your eyes closed tight with your mouth wide open in ecstasy. It was too much to handle.  
  
“Fuck me, sugar," he sighed, letting you have the control you needed, “Fuck, Daddy, with that _perfect_ cunt, baby girl!"

You pushed him on his back and dug your nails into his chest as you started hitting your point of no return. He knew all you needed was a little push so he sat up to shift his hips so you'd be hitting your sweet spot and nipped at your jawline.  
  
“Is Daddy's little skank gonna come on his cock like a good girl?" he smirked, “Are you gonna squeeze me good?"

“Oh, yes!" you exclaimed as you hit another climax, "OH!"  
  
He quickly flipped you onto your back and threw your right leg over his left shoulder while wrapping your other leg around his waist. He entered you before you even had a chance to come back to your senses, desperate for his own release after watching you so many times.  
  
He buried a hand in your hair and pushed his lips against yours in a kiss that quickly grew in passion and neediness. When you broke away for air, he saw the briefest glimpse of every fear that's been plaguing you. He went faster, making sure your eyes stayed on his.  
  
“I'll take care of you, baby, I'll always take good care of you, sugar...You're mine, Mrs. Evans," he panted fucking you with all he had, “All _mine_..."  
  
You nodded in understanding, already floating back into space with crossed eyes. That wasn't enough though. He needed to hear how good only he can make you feel. He slapped your ass which put your attention back on him.  
  
“Say it!" he ordered, “Who do you belong to, (Y/N)?!"  
  
“I'm yours!"  
  
“Louder, sugar!"  
  
“I'm yours, Chris!"  
  
“Scream for Daddy!"  
  
“I'm yours, Christopher Robert! Only yours, my love!"  
  
Chris cursed loudly as he felt your words go straight to his heart and your inner walls clench tightly around his cock, making his climax fast, hard, and _good_. You brought him down with your sweet words and touches. When he gathered himself enough to look into your soft eyes, all he wanted to do was hold you. So he did.  
  
“I missed you," you whispered, tracing patterns on his chest.  
  
“I missed you too, sugar," he smiled, pecking your lips.  
  
Which turned into you giving him one. Which turned into him giving you a proper kiss. Which turned into you returning it.

You giggled at his erection making a reappearance so quickly and he halfheartedly pouted. You always teased him about his “hyperactive sex drive" like you had nothing to do with it or didn't have one yourself.  
  
“Don't pou-fuck me!"  
  
He smirked as felt your face heating up at the sound you made as he ran his cock through your folds and nodded at the unasked question in your eyes. He got up so he could carry you both down to the bedroom. He laid you gently on the bed and removed the rest of your clothes and his.  
  
“Sweet girl, may I have the honor of making love to you?" he asked while kissing your breasts.  
  
“Yes, you may," you smiled shyly, “Want me to put on my new heels?"  
  
You bit your lip and he shook his head. When you put those on he'll have you screaming on everything in the house for three days straight. Today he just wanted to take care of you.  
  
He grabbed himself and teased your entrance; the little noises you made sent heat straight to his cock and he squeezed himself a bit to keep from coming too soon again. After a minute, he slid slowly into you, watching your facial expressions like it was the first time all over again.  
  
“You're so beautiful, sugar...absolutely gorgeous," he whispered.  
  
“Oh, Chris..." you moaned as he started a deep, steady pace, “Chris, I love you..."  
  
“I love you too, sugar. Oh, sugar, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou..."  
  
He wrapped you up in his arms and started pounding into you. Your moaning increased more and more in volume along with the heat growing in his core and cock.  
  
“Don't stop, Chris! Please don't stop!" you screamed.  
  
“Anything for you, baby, anything and everything for you, Mrs. Evans..." he promised.  
  
He turned over so you two were laying on your sides, threw your leg over his waist, and smashed his lips against yours as he felt his end coming.  
  
Your nails dug into his back and you started shaking around him, begging for just a little more. Chris smirked and pushed you against him so your clit could get the friction you wanted.  
  
“FUCK, CHRIS!" you exclaimed, “Yesyesyes _YES_!"  
  
“That's it, sugar! Come for me, baby girl, come for-oh...oh, shit, (Y/N), fuck, _(Y/N_ mmm..."  
  
You kissed him deeply as he came and he rolled over so he was slightly on top of you. He kept moving his hips until he spent himself, but he didn't let up on your lips until you broke away. He moved to pull out, but you shook your head.  
  
“Just a little longer?" you asked.  
  
He laughed a bit and nuzzled your nose, nodding his consent. You snuggled into him as he rearranged you two more comfortably.  
  
“Thank you, Chris..." you muttered sleepily, completely satisfied.  
  
“You don't have to thank me, sugar," he smiled while stroking your cheek, “I'll do anything for you, Mrs. Evans, give you everything I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You sighed deeply and set your portfolio on the floor before kicking off your heels. Then you hit your head against the door. You forgot how grueling public school could be.

“ _Girl, you're still in your field, stop complaining._ "

“Yeah, yeah," you muttered.

You continued through the garage door and smiled at the smell of pizza. You had zero energy to cook today. You've had zero energy in general lately due to a certain someone, which was _great_ since you were just forced to get a new job an elementary school half an hour away. You smiled and set a hand on your belly. 

“You have some timing, kid. Just like your daddy, sheesh..."

“Sugar? Sugar are you okay?" your husband called.

“I'm fine, my love," you assured, “Was there any mail?"

“Yeah, it's out here."

You came out in a bundle of nerves to the living room where, Chris, sat with two extra large pizza boxes and the mail on the coffee table. Your hand shook a bit picking up the envelopes. To keep your husband from noticing, you nodded at the food.

“Pepperoni?" you asked.

“Extra cheese and pepperoni," he winked, “Got a couple pops too."

“Ooo, hot date tonight?" you smiled, sitting down next to him to be able to reach his lips better. 

“Oh, yeah, she's a looker," Chris smirked with a blush, brushing his lips against yours, “I just hope she's not too tired to join memmmm..."

You met him the rest of the way and your husband groaned while pulling you closer by your hips. After a couple of minutes of making out, you pulled away and got off Chris' lap, much to his irritation. You laughed and nuzzled his nose.

“Don't pout. Just let me look at my mail, then we can eat, and then..."

You brushed your fingers over the slight bulge in his pants and giggled at the hitch in his breath before sitting back on the couch. You felt your cheeks heat up at the sound of Chris' dreamlike sigh as he pecked your cheek and grabbed a couple of plates. You finally opened your mail.

“Sugar," Chris said slowly while getting out some slices, “I was thinking-sugar what's wrong?"  
  
A smile spread across your face as you read the results from your doctor. After two months of squeezing into your jeans and great fatigue, and a week and counting of morning sickness, you took an over the counter test. After three more showed those two crossed pink lines and one mini freak out, you went to the doctor just to be sure.  
  
And now you were.

“Sugar?"

“Just look."  
  
You handed your husband the paper in your hands. At first he frowned his way through it, but then he went wide eyed, looked down at your belly, and then read the results again.  
  
“You?" he whispered.  
  
“Yes," you smiled.  
  
“M-me?"  
  
“Yes..."  
  
“We-we're?"  
  
“ _Yes_."  
  
Chris still stared at your belly in disbelief for a solid ten seconds before you grabbed his hands and put them on your three month along baby bump.  
  
“ _You're_ going to be a _father_ , Chris," you explained slowly.  
  
There was a pause and then-  
  
“I'm gonna be a dad. _I'm_ gonna be a _dad_!"  
  
Chris ran upstairs and five seconds later you heard shouting from the bedroom where his phone was charging.  
  
“I'M GONNA BE A DAD! A _DAD_ , SCOTT!"  
  
He nearly tripped back down the stairs coming back to you. He got down on his knees and kissed your belly before laying his forehead down.  
  
“Hello, little one," he whispered, “I'm your dad."  
  
  
  
“Chris? What were you gonna ask me about?" you questioned him later that night, “Before I told you about the baby."  
  
Your husband's face broke into a soft smile and took your ring hand.  
  
“Let's renew our vows."  
  
“R-really?" you stuttered. He nodded eagerly.  
  
“I wanted to do it this year anyway and now that we have a little one on the way, there's no better time."  
  
He came over to your side of the bed and got down on his knee. You sat up and blinked back tears as your husband kissed your ring.  
  
“(Y/N) Evans, would you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me again?"  
  
“Well, I am carrying your child, so I guess I really don't have a choice," you shrugged.  
  
Chris scoffed and cupped your cheek, standing up to sit next to you. You put your hand over his and nuzzled his nose.  
  
“I love you, Mrs. Evans," he promised.  
  
“I love you too, hubby."  
  
“And we love you, baby," you two said, simultaneously putting a hand on your belly.

* * *

  
“Was that a-?"  
  
He jumped up from his nap and quickly put both his hands on your belly at the feel of movement. A wide smile spread across his face.  
  
“She's kicking! She's kicking, sugar!" he shouted.  
  
“I know, Chris, the baby's inside me remember?"  
  
You laughed as he completely ignored your statement and started talking to his unborn child.  
  
“Come on, princess. One more for Daddy?" he asked.  
  
“Maybe their not kicking anymore because you keep calling them 'she'," you giggled, “We don't know what they are yet."  
  
“No, no, I'm telling you we're having a girl, sugar."  
  
“But what if she is a he?"  
  
“She's not. Right, princess?"  
  
You felt a very strong kick and your husband smirked. You frowned.  
  
“You both're conspiring against me already!"

* * *

  
“Chris! Chris!"  
  
“What? What?! Are you okay?! Is-?!"

“Christopher!"  
  
He shut up and looked at you in a panic. You ran a hand through his hair and beard to try and calm him.  
  
“Call the doctor. My water's broke."  
  
“W-what?"  
  
“THE BABY'S COMING!" you shouted, “The baby's coming ooooh!"  
  
He immediately jumped into action and grabbed the overnight bag he wanted to pack months ago, but you convinced him to wait until last week, and then called the doctor so labor and delivery could prepare for you. You rubbed your stomach, talking to your baby to distract yourself.

“We can't w-WAIT TO s-see you, sweetheart, but plEASE WAIT UNTIL wE GET-CHRIS! CHRISTOPHER! THEY'RE NOT WAITING!"

You gripped the bedsheets white knuckle tight as your husband hung up his phone and grabbed the rest of his things with shaking hands. You couldn't help put giggle despite the pain at his look of great concentration.

“Okay, okay," he mumbled more to himself than to you, “Doctor, bag, shoes, keys, wallet..."

He picked you up and kissed you followed by your whale of a belly.

“Babies," he smiled.

* * *

  
“Chris? You okay, baby?"  
  
He'd been strangely quiet throughout the entire process. He nodded slowly, his eyes shining with tears. You took his ring hand in yours. 

“This is real, baby," you promised, “You're about to be a fa-AHHHH!"  
  
“Push, Mrs. Evans, push!" your doctor exclaimed.

You tried and tried, but the pain...

“I-I c-!" you began.

“Yes you can."

You looked up at your husband. Tears were streaming down his face both from the situation and how hard you crushed his hand, but his eyes held nothing but love and determination.

“You can do it, sugar," he promised, “I'm here for you. I'm always here for you, my sweet girl."

You smiled softly for a minute before nodding your head. You braced yourself and pushed, denigrating your husband's hand to the sound of his encouragement until-  
  
“They're out! They're out!" the doctor shouted.

You opened your eyes to the sound of wailing to find a tiny human squirming on your belly. You just stared in awe and stroked your baby's cheek at the same time your husband did.

“Chris," you gasped.

“I-I know, sugar," he laughed.  
  
“Would you like to do the honors, Mr. Evans?"

Chris nodded as the doctor clamped the umbilical cord and handed him the scissors. You never seen him look so serious. 

The minute your baby was free, the crying got louder, but all it it took was one touch from, Chris, to stop the wails almost instantly. Your husband's breath hitched when the baby's eyes opened and looked at him.

“Hello, princess," he whispered.  
  
  
  
“What's her name?" Scott asked.

You smiled at Chris' phone and then yours. Since everyone lived hours away, the best course of action was to have every one Facebook video call/ Facetime in today and get together face to face next week. You stroked your little girl's cheek as she slept in her father's arms.  
  
“Violet Ofentse," you answered, “Violet Ofentse Evans. Chris wanted to name her Violet or Lisa."

“I said no," your mother in law said.

“She called every day to make sure I knew her view on it for three months," Chris groaned.

“So I got her middle name," you finished, “It means she's victorious."

Chris smiled wide and kissed her temple. Violet snuggled further into his chest with a sigh.

 

 

“She's so beautiful," Chris whispered a few minutes after everyone hung up, “It's cause she looks like you, sugar."  
  
You scoffed and continued to stroke your daughter's cheek. Chris kissed your cheek and hugged you two close.  
  
“Thank you, sugar."  
  
“For what?" 

He shaking a bit and you looked up at him. An expression of overwhelming, genuine happiness brightened his face as he looked from his daughter to you.  
  
“For not giving up on me," he sniffed, “F-f-f-for gi-giving me m-my lit-little g-girl-."

He buried his face in your neck and started sobbing.  
  
“I-I love you, (Y/N) Evans," he cried, “S-so damn mu-much..."

You sighed with a fond smile before kissing his cheek.  
  
“I love you too, baby," you promised, “I'd do anything for you, Chris."

Violet started fussing and you held your hands out for her so she could eat.  
  
“We love you too, Vi," you and Chris laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chris slowly opened his eyes to the sound of crying through the baby monitor. He felt you stir, but quickly kept you down. You assured him every day for the last week that you were okay, but he knew that you need your recovery time, even if you didn't think so. When he finished calming his first baby, he went to the nursery to comfort his second.  
  
Violet was wailing in her crib, nothing out of the ordinary for this early in the morning. Chris sighed fondly, picked her up, and started rocking her.  
  
“Hey, hey don't cry, little one," he soothed over and over, “Daddy won't let nothing hurt you."  
  
He sat down in the rocking chair as, Violet, began to calm. She stared up at him with your eyes. Chris wiped the crocodile tears from them before kissing her forehead and gently wrapping her up in her Pooh bear blanket. She squirmed closer into his warmth. Chris stroked her cheek, still hardly believing that you and him made her.  
  
After over three years of accepting that he could never be a father, that there would always be an unfilled hole in his and yours life together, his prayers finally got answered. He finally had his little girl.  
  
“I'm so glad you're here, Violet," he whispered, “Your ma and I've been waiting a long time for you.  
  
Now I'll be honest, I'm not the best. You'll hear, Ma, call me a meatball a lot, sometimes I even become a meatball sub, but know that I love you and I love your ma very very much."  
  
He smiled softly as his newborn fell asleep and he held her against him as tightly as he could before he started crying.  
  
“I don't let my girls want for anything," he sniffed, “I will give you everything your heart desires, princess. I promise you, my little one."  
  
He heard the sound of a recorder stopping a minute later and looked over at the door. You were smiling the thousand watt one with your phone held loosely in your hand. He laughed.  
  
“Morning, sugar."  
  
“Morning, Daddy," you laughed back, coming over to kiss his and your daughter's cheeks, “You put her back to sleep in record time."  
  
“Yeah, I just had to give her one of my speeches."  
  
“Oh, Violet, you better prepare for a lot of those."  
  
“Hey, I thought you loved my pep talks!"  
  
“Not at 3 a.m. my love."  
  
He stuck his lip out in mock offense and you rolled your eyes.  
  
“Don't pout," you scolded.  
  
You pecked his lips, but he held you still for a second more. You nuzzled his nose and sat down on his knee to run your nails through his hair and beard. He moved, Violet, around so he could hold both his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chris, Chris please make her stop!"

“I'm a little-slow down, sugar! I'm not as young as I used to be!-busy, Seb."

Sebastian addressed you. You smirked in the direction of your Alexa as you continued to help your husband get Violet's presents wrapped.

You all knew the best and fastest way to get your daughter to stop crying was to give her to her father. There was only two other ways that only you and Chris knew about, but you rather your friend suffer like you did for five years with his eldest son.

“She'll grow out of it, Seb, don't worry," you assured. Chris sighed as the big pail of Lego blocks got stuck in the kitchen door. You told him, Violet, didn't need an impractically large version of everything in the toy store, but nope. Nothing less than the best for his princess.

“Sugar sugar, keep pushing," Chris sighed, “Put _Fantastic Four_ on, Seb. The one I'm in."

You frowned as, Chris, shrugged and gave one final pull to dislodge the bucket. It went flying across the living room and you landed on top of your husband. You gave him the stink eye. He gave you a nervous smile. You rolled your eyes and pecked his lips to show your forgiveness. Chris held you still for a second longer that turned into a full two minutes and his hands wandering down to your butt.

“Chris...we don't have time..." you sighed as he started rolling his hips against yours.

“Just a quickie, sugar, please?" he pouted, nuzzling the sweet spot on your neck, “We haven't gotten a free moment in two weeks. I'm _dying_ hmmmm..."

“Don't pout," you smiled against his lips.

You kissed your husband from his neck down to the bulge in his jeans. His breath hitched when you stopped and gave him a wicked grin.

“You know what I want to hear, Christopher."

He groaned quietly at the authority in your voice and his pants nearly tented. You laughed at bit. Even though his sex drive hasn't slowed one bit, he did enjoy your dominant side coming out more and more often over the years.

 “Yes, miss," he apologized, “I'm sorry for pouting, Dr. Evans!"

You nodded your acceptance, but then tutted as you unbuttoned and unzipped him.

“You're going not going commando when you know we'll have some time to ourselves later? This means punishment," you smirked as you gripped his hard length, “You can't come tiil I say."

“What? No, miss, please-! Oh...oh baby _girl_..."

“Quiet, Christopher," you warned, licking around his head, “We're still in the middle of a phone call."

“You might wanna watch out for the future guys with the way Vi's ogling Doom."

Sebastian started teasing you two when he came back to his phone. Your husband started pulling his hair out since you ordered him to be quiet, but continued sucking him down. 

“Mmmhhmmm..." Chris finally said absentmindedly, “Listen, Seb, we got some wrapping to...get...back...to..."

Your husband's eyes went wide as you sat up and took off your shirt followed by your bra. You winked and started rubbing your chest against his cock. Chris bit down on his fist.  
  
“How much longer?" Sebastian asked.  
  
“Half-oh fuckfuckfuck-a whole hou-we'll call! We'll call you when everything's ready! Okay, talk to you later! Alexa, hang up!"

The dial tone sounded and a low growl came from, Chris, before you found yourself on your back with his cock between your breasts.

 

 

“You good to finish her presents?" you asked ten minutes later.

“Yup," Chris nodded with a dopey grin, “Real good, sugar.

“Good. Now we just need to get the outside ready afterwards, but I gotta finish the food. Set the alarm so I don't forget about...her...cake."

A pair of soft lips and whiskers attached themselves to your neck while a two warm, strong hands started unbuttoning the blouse you just fixed. You sighed and tried to not give into your wants. Chris wasn't deterred though.  
  
“Baby girl..." he smirked against your skin, “Come on and sit on Daddy's cock."

You let out a small whimper as he pushed his crotch against your butt, but then quickly got a hold of yourself and swatted his hands away.

“Chris you _just_ -."

“But _you_ didn't..."

You sighed and went on tip toes to peck the lips of your “gentleman" with a smile.  
  
“It's not a crime to be the only one who comes, Chris," you assured him for the thousandth time, “But Seb's taking the kids to the zoo after the party remember? We'll have a few hours to ourselves..."  
  
“Okay..." Chris sighed. You pecked his lips again.

“Maybe you can even get out the handcuffs," you suggested.

A mischievous grin spread across his face and suddenly you were bridal style in his arms.  
  
“Christopher-! Put me down!" you exclaimed with your cheeks burning.  
  
“Nope. You think I'm gonna let the new dean of the college of fine arts, the woman who married me twice, and the amazing cook helping this amateur househusband put together a delicious meal for our baby's first birthday party,  _walk_ anywhere?"

* * *

  
  
“All done, sugar?"  
  
“Yup. Now we just need to call-oh Chris, Chris don't stop..." 

His hand went up your skirt and his other arm held you tight against him the instant you put your frosting spatula down. You gave into him as a finger circled your clit.  
  
“Wouldn't dream of it...sugar," he laughed, “You been this wet the whole time, little miss?"

You nodded vigorously and you felt two of his fingers start stretching you out as he nuzzled your neck.  
  
“Good girl..." he praised, “Makes it easier for me to fill you up. My cock'll slide right in..."

Suddenly, his hand was gone and the sound of his zipper going down echoed in your ears. You whined as he teased your entrance, but he didn't give you what you wanted. 

“You know what, Daddy, wants to hear, baby girl."

You groaned as your own words were used against you. Chris grinned and you turned around to look at him with your best begging eyes.  
  
“Sir, please?"

“Please what, baby girl? Daddy can't give you what you want unless you tell him."  
  
“I need you-oh _please_?!"

He thrusted into you, but didn't do much else, much preferring to watch you get more and more flushed with that smirk you were half tempted to fuck off his face. But it was his turn so you huffed just the way he liked.

“Chr _is_..." you whined, “Chr _is_ _fuck_ me..."

He cursed loudly and started rolling his hips.

“Say that again, little miss," he ordered, picking up speed, “Tell me how badly you need my dick, baby girl..."

“So bad sir, I need you so bad, sir! " you begged, “Make me sc-OH!"

He threw you on the kitchen table and started pounding into you. You pushed him closer with the soles of your feet and curled your toes against his butt, unable to form coherent thoughts. 

“Look at me, look at me, sug-."

“Hey Chris, (Y/N)! I-OH GOD!"

Sebastian quickly turned around, red creeping up his neck. You and Chris got yourselves together not sure whether to laugh or not since this wasn't the first time he's walked in on you two like this.  
  
“Sebastian, we did say we'll call!" you exclaimed.  
  
“Sorry, (Y/N), I wanted to get Vi's Pooh blanket so she can nap. But I'll just buy her a new one. Good Lord, every time I come in this house..."

He walked back out, still not looking at either of you. You looked over at your husband and he looked at you, red still on his cheeks.

“I told you we should've waited," he said. You swatted his hands off you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Happy birthday, princess!"  
  
Violet eyes widened as everyone started singing and you set her little Pooh bear themed birthday cake down on the table in front of her. Chris bounced her on his knee to try and get her to at least smile, but she was too fascinated by the “flame". He laughed and kissed his princess' cheek. You both kissed her cheeks as her picture was taken before she could destroy anything.

After the “candle" was blown out, Violet, smashed her cake and rubbed it on your face first, much to his delight. Then she picked some more up and rubbed it on-.

“Dada."

Chris' eyes widened and looked over at you. You had the same expression on your face as you stared at your blissfully ignorant daughter.   
  
“P-princess?" Chris gasped. Violet gathered some more frosting and slicked his hair back with it before slapping his cheeks with her tiny hands.  
  
“Dada! Dada!" she loudly exclaimed. 

Chris felt light as air as he looked at everyone in earshot. His mother started crying, but they were all laughing at his reaction. Or maybe it was the cake in his beard. What did he he care, his little girl just said her first word! And it was his name! He hugged you tight and you shook in suppressed laughter.  
  
“She said my name. She said 'Dada', sugar!"

“I know, my love," you smiled fondly, “I heard all four times."

“Only _four_?" he whined.

He had to hear it at least one more time before, Sebastian, went off with her! He picked up some cake and smeared it on his daughter's face.

“Violet!" he exclaimed.

“Dada!" she giggled, “Da!"

Chris suddenly felt a light bulb go off in his head and looked at his wife. Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth.

“Christopher Robert Evans, I just got my hair d-!"

“Ma!" he exclaimed, throwing cake in your face.

Violet laughed and clapped her hands while you wiped your face in silence. Chris smirked and put his cheek against Violet's.

“I'm next to the baby, sugar. You wouldn't hit-."

His face hit the plate of birthday cake faster than he could blink.

* * *

  
  
“Chris?"

Chris looked up from the dishwasher to find you standing at the doorway with your hands behind your back and an excited smile.   
  
“Yes, sugar?" he answered slowly.  
  
“I have something to show you."

You came over to him and held up the results of your pregnancy test from the doctor. Chris felt his heart swell as he read it twice just to make sure he read it right.  
  
“You're?"  
  
“Yes."  
  
“T-Tw-?"  
  
“Yes!"

Chris was on air again as he picked you up and spun you around before capturing your lips in a kiss with all the love he could pour into it. After a couple minutes, he let up and nuzzled your nose.  
  
“I love you, my sweet girl," he promised.  
  
“I love you too, Chris," you smiled.

He put a hand on your two month along tummy at the same time you did.  
  
“And we love you, babies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Chris we're gonna be late!" you scolded, “Just zip me up already!"

Your husband smirked and planted kisses on your neck while holding the dress zipper's position on the small of your back.   
  
“These things never start on time, baby girl. And you know what these damn heels do to me..." You shook your head, holding back a smile at his bottom lip poking out. “Please, sugar...It's been-."

“Only a couple of days, Chris. You can go a few hours more."

He buried his face in your shoulder and groaned like he was dying. You rolled your eyes with a fond smile. Thirty years together. You're in your fifties, he's well over sixty and he still tries to bed you at least twice a day. You turned around.    
  
“I left the handcuffs in the glove compartment," you whispered in his ear, “Be a good boy and maybe you can use them."

You winked and faced the mirror again to put on his favorite shade of your red lipstick. Chris cursed loudly and finished zipping you. 

“You're playing a dangerous game, little miss..."

“Maybe I'd like a bit of danger, sir."

You took his ring hand in yours and pulled him out of the room, trying to ignore the dopey grin on his face.  
  
“CJ, Delilah, let's go!" you shouted while running down the stairs, “Vi's only going to graduate high school once!"

* * *

  
“Chris, Chris! Stop do you hear that?!"

Your husband paused on kissing your breasts and frowned at muted sounds of bed springs and giggling. You two looked at each other. CJ and Delilah went to a graduation party at a friend's house and, Violet, should be sleeping since she's driving back to her university in the morning.

Chris pulled his shirt back on and walked towards your eldest daughter's room while you put on your robe. That's when you heard a shout.

“OH GOD!"  
  
“Daddy!"  
  
“Uncle Chris!"  
  
You came in to see Violet and your pseudo nephew peeking out from under her comforter. Your husband was rubbing his eyes. You raised an eyebrow at the kids.

“Daddy, Ma, I-I uh," your eldest child stuttered.

“We haven't gone that far," Junior supplied calmly, “I promise I told her not until she graduates college."

“Not 'til-How long have you been together?!" Chris exclaimed.

“O-only since last year, Daddy, hon-," Violet began.

“Wait, wait. Junior, you're pushing thirty and you dated my _teenage_ daughter?"

Junior opened his mouth, but, Violet, and her muted by her skin color shade of red was faster.

“I'm not a child anymore, Daddy!" she snapped.

You bit your bottom lip in silent laughter as your daughter realized she said the worst thing she possibly could. After a while, you were desperately trying to keep your composure. Your husband was long past losing his, but not in the same way you were.

 _“VIOLET OFENTSE EVANS,_ YOU ARE DONE SEEING HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME? _DONE_!" he bellowed, _“SEBASTIAN STAN THE_ SECOND, GET _OUT_ OF MY HOUSE! _NOW_!"

Chris was nearing Hulk levels of rage and at this point, Violet, was cowering behind a shrinking Junior. You started pulling on your husband's arm.

“My love can I talk to you?"

He didn't budge so you just closed the door and dragged him to your bedroom. You sat down calmly on the bed. Your husband rounded on you with murder in his eyes.  
  
“I'm gonna _kill_ that boy-!"  
  
“Chris!" you interjected, “What's the problem? Violet's well behaved, more mentally and emotionally mature than anyone her age I know, and is married to her school work. Junior's a good guy, he's educated, has a good job, his own house and car-."  
  
“Are you _serious_ (Y/N)?!" he shouted, “What does a _twenty-eight_ year old-a grown ass man!-see in a _nineteen_ year...old...girl...oh. Right."  
  
He calmed down after realizing that his _thirty-four_ year old self-definitely a grown ass man-saw a lot in a certain _twenty_ year old girl over three decades ago. Chris pouted and sat down next to you.  
  
“Well-well he's practically family!"  
  
“Don't pout, Christopher, he _is_ family now," you scolded while pecking his lips, “Come on, let's go finish being hypocritical for five more minutes and then accept it."

You got up, but immediately sat back down.

“As long as it doesn't keep happening under my roof," you said with a raised eyebrow.

You moved, but, Chris, cupped your cheeks with adoration shining in his unaging blue eyes.

“I love you, sugar," he laughed.  
  
“I love you too, Cmmm..."

Your husband pulled you to his lips and then pushed you into his lap. You laughed when he undid you robe and started picking up where he left off on your chest.   
  
“Oh, oh _sir_..." you moaned loudly as he rolled his hips against yours. Chris smirked.  
  
“You like that, baby-?"  
  
“Ma, Daddy, I-OH GOD!"  
  
Violet ran out your door back to her room shouting about her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, not so pleasant is it?!" your husband sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that for real! Thank you and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
